


X-men: First Class - The Musical!

by Florka



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Musical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поют, пляшут, мутируют - гениально!</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-men: First Class - The Musical!

\- Леди и джентльмены! - обращается к залу Джеймс МакЭвой.  
\- Дамы и господа! - поддерживает его Майкл Фассбендер.  
\- Студенты и проститутки! - продолжает Хью Джекман.  
\- Только сегодня и только для вас! - смущенный предыдущей репликой, заявляет Калеб Джонс.  
\- Весь вечер на арене цирка, - вдохновенно начинает Лукас Тилл.  
\- Без намордника! - уверенно заверяет зал Николас Холт.  
\- Вы пожалеете о потраченных средствах! - смело произносит Кевин Бейкон.  
\- Люди икс: Первый класс. - радостно продолжает Дженнифер Лоуренс.  
\- Мюзикл! - заканчивает эту бравую речь Дженьюэри Джонс.  
И вся эта бравая компания тут же скрывается за кулисами. В зале гаснет свет, на экране появляются первые титры "двадцатый век фокс", которые плавно переходят в сам фильм. Проходят уже знакомые нам кадры детства Эрика и Чарльза, сцену в Женеве, сцену в баре, сцену в банке и... вот мы подкрадываемся к сцене с Клубом Адского Пламени, когда бравая Мойра МакТагерт aka агент ЦРУ смело срывает с себя одежду и таким образом попадает в клуб.  
Эмма встречает полковника Генри, обрисовывает ситуацию "мы развлекаем гостей" и пропускает всех внутрь.

\--------------------- SOUND: The Baseballs - «Lets Get Loud» -----------------------

Простите, но моих литературных способностей не хватит, чтобы описать все нужные па, выпады, повороты. В общем-то, под эту песню идет танец. Сначала девушки грациозно спускаются по лестнице в зал, Эмма отпускает полковника Генри, а сама встает танцевать. Мойра подтанцовывает где-то там позади (хороший агент ЦРУ должен уметь вписываться в ситуацию). Наконец танец заканчивается, Эмма скрывается с полковником Генри, Мойра идет за ними, все как полагается.  
Потом сценарий мюзикла продвигается так же, как и в оригинальном фильме. Пока не наступает сцена вербовки мутантов-подростков. Видеоряд сбора мутантов и вот, наконец, новая сцена! В отделе ФБР, Чарльз, Эрик и Рэйвен объясняют ребятам, зачем их здесь всех собрали, кто такие мутанты и вообще как это теперь будет работать. Всем петь.

\--------------------- SOUND: ABBA - «Dancing Queen» -----------------------

Мистик, приобнимая по очереди Алекса, Ангел и Зверя: You can fire, you can fly, having the time of your life  
Эрик, строго и с пониманием смотря на подростков: And that might world has never seen  
Чарльз, пафосно разводя руками: this is a mutant gene

Чарльз, указывая на всех: You may think that we are not right  
Don't deny, (прикасается пальцем к виску) I can read your mind  
(Он смотрит на Алекса, лицо Алекса крупным планом) You were afraid of powers  
(обращаясь ко всем) But now you can breathe free

(неожиданно вспрыгивая на диван) So would you follow me? (приподнимает одну бровь)

Everybody can see that guy (указывает на Эрика)  
He controls metal and tried (спрыгивает с дивана и подходит ближе к нему)  
To raise a submarine (Эрик в этот момент возмущенно смотрит на Чарльза - ведь тот выдает огромный секрет!), and it was a fail (ухмыляющиеся-улыбающиеся подростки в кадре)  
Эрик, возмущенно оправдываясь: I must prepare at advance

Мистик, вставая за Эриком и Чарльзом и приобнимая их, обращается к подросткам: We will give you a chance

Чарльз (камера показывает всех троих): To be in a mutant team.  
(С улыбкой обращаясь к Эрику, который показательно отворачивается) Now you can raise a submarine.  
(Обращается к подросткам, камера крупным планом на Чарльза) Special gene, (облизывает губы) mutant is groovy, thats what it means  
(Подходит к Шону) Dear Sean, you're X-man, please demonstrate what you can (рукой указывает на окно)  
(обращаясь ко всем) Hear that guy,(на фоне этого Шон кричит, за музыкой либо не слышно, либо удачно вписываясь в момент) watch that scene, this is a Banshee scream! (Шон улыбается во все щеки)

(Кивает в сторону Рэйвен, та перевоплощается в Чарльза) Raven can copy me and you  
(Проходит мимо Хэнка и похлопывает того по плечу) Henry knows whats false whats true  
(Указывает на Дарвина) Darwin is here to protect you, (подходит к Энджел) Angel can fly in the sky  
(поет ей практически на ушко) Or show you some lap dance

Эрик: Now we give you a chance!

Мистик, Эрик и Чарльз одновременно: To be in a mutant team, we don't lie it's a perfect dream  
Чарльз, воодушевленно размахивая руками: Special gene, mutant is groovy, thats what it means  
(строго смотрит на Алекса) Don't be afraid, dear friend, Alex i know that you can  
See that guy, (Алекс в это время пытается применить свои способности) watch that scene, this is a Havok's beam! (и да, у Алекса получается, позади Чарльза, стоящего с разведенными руками происходит результат действий Алекса)

После этой песни Эрик и Чарльз уходят, сославшись на то, что им нужно помочь Мойре, а подростки устраивают дебош (имена уже придуманы, так что просто празднуют). Далее события опять происходят как в фильме. Чарльз, Мойра и Эрик застают врасплох веселящихся детей и решают ехать в СССР без них.

Вот она дача русских генералов. Эрик бежит, за ним бежит Чарльз. Они проникают в дом, в комнату с генералом и Эммой, оглушают генерала, связывают Эмму и начинают задавать вопросы.

\--------------------- SOUND: Queen - «Show must go on» -----------------------

Эмма, прикованная к кровати и ожидающая, что Чарльз сейчас начнет телепатизировать: Read my mind now - i'm glad to see you there  
Don't fear this show (Чарльз видит кадры с "президентом Шоу", ядерной войной, реактором в подлодке, видит планы по развязыванию третьей мировой, общение с русскими и американскими военными, Риптайда и Азазеля и прочее прочее, а Эмма все поет и поет) - it's perfect plan, i swear  
On and on, does anybody know what you are looking for  
Another hero, we will be kings and queens  
We'll be the winners, turn on the death machine  
You are too late, the war is coming soon, and you can't stop it (здесь важно: кадры застывают на стоящем во главе всех и всея Шоу, позади - Эмма, Риптайд и Азазель, перед ними раскинулась толпа мутантов и выживших, и вот вся эта толпа, включая героев, кроме самого Шоу, скандирует)  
Shaw must go on  
Shaw must go on, yeah  
(Камера возвращается в комнату генерала к прикованной Эмме, пьющему чай Эрику и вконец офигевшему Чарльзу) Now put me into prison  
But you can't stop Sebastian  
And Hellfire Club is still in game  
Эрик, услышав последние слова Эммы и заметив побледневшее лицо Чарльза: Hey, Charles, what happened?  
Чарльз, поднимаясь на ноги и начиная собираться: I have some awful news  
Go back to X-men, listen (обращается к Эрику), we cannot lose  
Эмма, издевательски: You can try, but Hellfire Club will rise in spite of all your tries  
(резкая смена кадра, теперь это Америка, штаб-квартира ЦРУ, Шоу заходит внутрь, где встречает первое сопротивление)  
Шоу: Where are the mutants? (обращается к первому выскочившему агенту) I will not ask you twice  
(Хватает того за шею) Don't know or you can't? Tell your own life goodbye (подкидывает его вверх, остальные агенты начинают стрелять по нему)  
Shoot, fire and try to kill me  
You are already dead when i make powers free  
(начинают петь все агенты в ЦРУ, Азазель, убивающий этих агентов, да и сами подростки х-мены, осознавшие весь ахтунг происходящего, словом, поют все, кроме самого Шоу) Shaw must go on!  
Shaw must go on, yeah  
Шоу, стоя среди взрывов и огня, пафосно разведя руки в стороны: Azazel killed all agents  
While Riptide make arrangement to destroy a cerebro

Шоу заходит в комнату к мутантам: I here to save you and present you freedom life  
(пафосно размахивая руками, показывая и обрисовывая раскрывающиеся перед ними просторы) Clear view a future and assert a mutant's right  
Go with me (протягивает руку к подросткам) - my friends  
Тихо, почти шепотом поют Азазель, Риптайд и сами дети: Shaw must go on  
Shaw must go on, yeah  
Ангел, гордо выходя вперед и беря Шоу за руку: I think that he was right  
(обращаясь к остальным) I'll kill men with a pride  
(крупным планом лицо Ангел, которую Шоу передает в руки Азазелю) Now I'm with Shaw  
Шоу, указывая на оставшихся: You're not with us? You're versus us!  
Remember people's talks about you (поворачивается к ним спиной и уходит через разбитое окно)  
шепотом поет по ходу дела вообще бэк-вокал какой-то: Go with  
Go with Shaw  
Shaw must go on...

Потом опять продолжаются сцены из фильма и так все строго до самого важного и самого прекрасного момента - Эрик вылетает из подлодки и начинает спорить с Чарльзом о том, стоит ли уничтожать всех этих людей на подлодках.

\--------------------- SOUND: Marilyn Manson - «Sweet Dreams» -----------------------

Эрик, медленно подходя к Чарльзу: Sweet dreams are made of this  
Charles, you still to disagree?  
(кивает в сторону кораблей) The rockets turn to us from sea  
Go ahead, Charles. Tell me I'm wrong. (Чарльз прикладывает пальцы к виску и понимает, что таки-да. Кивает Мойре, та убегает в самолет)  
Some of them want to use you (объясняет Эрик)  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused  
(тут звучит "пуск" и ракеты взмывают в небо и летят-летят-летят к пляжу. И так все время проигрыша, наконец, в самый последний момент Эрик останавливает ракеты, все переводят дух, но тут ракеты начинают разворачиваться под действием силы)  
Чарльз, обращаясь к Эрику: Sweet dreams are made of this  
Erik, you still to disagree?  
This people are just following orders  
Эрик, резко переменяясь в лице и срываясь на крик: I've outlast like that. Never again!  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused  
(на начало проигрыша Эрик делает движение рукой и ракеты посылаются в атаку. Чарльз сбивает Эрика с ног, пытается снять шлем, происходит борьба, изниоткуда выскакивает Мойра и начинает палить по шлему из пистолета. Последняя пуля, отбитая Эриком попадает в Чарльза. Эрик подбегает к нему и кладет голову себе на колени)  
Эрик, склоняясь над Чарльзом: Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who are we to disagree?  
I want you by my side. It's not what they want.  
Чарльз, терпя боль физическую и душевную: My friend... sorry. But we do not  
Эрик резко переменяется в лице и обращается к Чарльзу: Some of them want to use you  
(поднимает глаза на Мойру и подзывает ее рукой) Some of them want to get used by you  
(когда Мойра перхватывает Чарльза, Эрик обращается уже к мутантам) Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused!

Ну а дальше уже финал и вы прекрасно знаете, чем все закончилось.


End file.
